Heiji's Day of Miracles
by ChiChiChico
Summary: Heiji tells Conan how he's felt ever since they first met-despite not actually knowing why he was attracted to a six year old-and Conan runs. After dragging him back, Heiji somehow gets a confession out of Conan? slash, HeiShin, please read. might have some swearing.


Enjoy this little one shot! It's just a cute fluff and somewhat confusing at parts, but bear with me! Any comments, complaints, or helpful criticism, please leave in the review box for me to read! i'd like to hear your thoughts!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Will ya jus' listen ta me, Kudo?" Hattori Heiji begged, catching up easily with the small child who, when he'd heard what his Western counterpart had been yearning to say for an apparently long time, had dashed out of the Osakan's house, his blue eyes wide from the shock.

Heiji latched onto the non-child's arm, lifting him up to his eye level quickly, before the mini-detective could run again. Shinichi looked at everything _but_ the dark-skinned detective, feeling a blush creep up into his cheeks. Heiji took it as a good sign. He pulled the smaller boy closer, about ready to explain the rest, when he decided that doing it at home, in _private_ would be better. He carried the now struggling boy tenderly in his arms, but knew better than to not hold the smaller detective tightly, or he'd escape again.

"Let me _go_, Hattori-kun!" Shinichi yelled, cutting into Heiji's heart as he added the suffix. Heiji considered letting Shinichi leave, to go back to his girlfriend, but knew that he couldn't. He couldn't just leave it at that. He'd already screwed everything up, might as well screw them all the way in.

"Nope, Kudo," he said, forcefully cheerful. He kicked open his still open door from the unexpected run, and slammed it shut with the opposite foot after stepping through the doorway. Glad that it was only the two of them home, he took the chibi to his room at the top of the stairs. Setting the seething boy on his bed, Heiji kneeled in front of Shinichi, his eyes pleading.

"I know yer not in love with me, and I know nee-chan's waitin' at home fer ya, but I need ya ta listen ta me fer a minute. No more runnin' away, or somethin' ridiculous like that. Jus' listen." After a minute of hesitation, Shinichi finally nodded. Heiji sighed in relief and bowed his head slightly. "Thanks, Kudo." Heiji stopped again, wondering what he should say now. He decided to start from the beginning.

"When I first met ya, ya were jus' a little kid, nothin' more. I thought ya were a little suspicious, yeah, but I was more focused on the case at the time. An' then I started payin' 'tention to what ya were doin', what ya were sayin', and I realized that somethin' 'bout ya wasn't right. When I finally found out that ye was, well, yerself, I was relieved." The expression on the now serious boy's face was shocked, showing that he didn't understand how his counterpart could feel that way. Heiji went on, knowing it was confusing, but he just had to get it out.

"When I was payin' closer 'tention to ya, I started ta feel somethin' towards ya. Somethin' that I'd never felt before. I di'nt understand what it was at first, but as we spent more time tagether, I figured it out." Now, Shinichi was leaning forward, curious. Heiji sent him a weak grin as he finished his story.

"I realized that I'd fallen in love with ya, Kudo." This time, Shinichi didn't run away at the words. He simply looked at Heiji with an unreadable expression. Heiji waited in silence, not meeting the boy's beautiful blue eyes as he kneeled there.

Finally, the small voice said softly, "I know what you mean." Heiji looked up in surprise, about to ask what his former best friend meant, but the boy went on, "I fell in love with someone. That person was funny, always cheered me up, and knew exactly what to say to me all the time. I fell for that someone quicker than I'd ever thought possible." The blue eyes slid to meet Heiji's dejected ones. Heiji knew who Kudo was talking about. The only person that Kudo'd ever fallen for was nee-chan.

"When I heard that that person loved me back, I ran. I have short legs right now, so he caught up to me without a problem. Then he picked me up and I knew that even though we were both guys, and that I was in my shrunken body, that I loved him back. And then he told me that he loved me from the beginning, just like me. So I guess the only thing I can do now is this," he said to the shocked detective, leaning in closer and pressing his lips against Heiji's.

Heiji just sat there in silence as Kudo kissed him. What else could he do? After all, he'd never, _ever_ expected Kudo to love him back. And what about nee-chan? He was in love with her, wasn't he? He had to be! How could he have fallen in love with him?

"Nee-chan…" Heiji said as he pulled away and Kudo smiled slightly as he leaned closer.

"I'll tell her when I get my body back that I'm gay and that I'm in love with you. Or I can tell her now, that I, as Conan, am gay and in love with you. Your choice, Hattori." Heiji thought about it for a moment before grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in to press his lips against the boy's viciously. He was claiming Conan and Shinichi, whoever he would was at the moment, as his and his alone.

"I'd say ta tell nee-chan now, just ta see 'er face, but I know how she'll react," he said against Shinichi's lips.

"How's that?" Shinichi asked curiously, wanting to know how Heiji thought of Ran. Heiji grinned as he pulled away.

"She'll lock ya up in yer room or call the police on me fer bein' a pedophile. Or both. An' if ya tell 'er that yer Kudo, then she'll definitely snap and lock ya up in _'er_ room and call the police on me fer bein' a pedophile anyways. So I say we wait a bit. Agreed?" Kudo looked amused, scaring Heiji for a bit, before he nodded and kissed him again.

"Agreed. Now, I have to go and tell Haibara that I'll take the permanent antidote now. She had it ready yesterday, but you called, so I held off. Too bad, eh?" Heiji's jaw dropped as Kudo hopped off the bed and made his way to the door. He scrambled after him and picked him back up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _wait!_" he cried, and Kudo rolled his eyes. "Yer tellin' me that ojou-chan made the antidote, and ya held off on takin' it 'cause of me?" Kudo rolled his eyes again and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Yes, you silly detective. Now take me home so we can really kiss. Your lips are too big," he teased and Heiji almost blushed, but held it down and laughed. As they left, Heiji had a lightheaded feeling. Not only had he confessed his love, but Kudo hadn't rejected him (kinda) and had even told him that he also loved him, and _then_ he'd told him that he had the antidote as well?

_Today is definitely a day of miracles,_ Heiji thought with a grin as they returned back to Beika. _I hope tomorrow's just as great!_ And with that thought, he went on with life, happier than he'd ever been before.

* * *

So? If you liked it, thanks, and if you didn't, well, then i'm sorry. Anyways, if you have a pressing need to tell me what you're thinking, review, and even if it's not all that important in your eyes, review anyways, cuz i'd love to hear it. Also, if you have any suggestions, or ideas for stories that you want me to write, i'll take them. you can either put them in the reviews, or send a PM, doesn't make a difference. thanks again!


End file.
